When commonly available nylon industrial yarns, as tire cord or in tire cord fabric form, are dipped in aqueous resorcinal-formaldehyde-latex (RFL) mixtures at low temperatures (&lt;25.degree. C.), the cord or cord fabric so formed has relatively poor adhesion to rubber stock. Typical lubricants in finishes on such yarns which give the poor adhesion at low temperatures are triglycerides, like coconut oil and rearranged unsaturated triglycerides. The adhesion problem becomes particularly acute as the temperature approaches 0.degree. C. The poor adhesion is believed to be caused by the relatively low pickup of the RFL material. A yarn or yarn finish which solves this cold weather adhesion problem would be desirable.